I Could Care Less
by adDicted2life
Summary: Draco once had a heart and she once had a soul. Then she left. Now she's back. She's sarcastic and doesn't give a stuff about anyone. Life sucks when your past returns, doesn't it.
1. Prolouge

"Draco thoughts"  
  
I once loved someone who was actually human.  
  
I once cared about someone.  
  
But she disappeared like everyone else  
  
It wasn't really her fault but it's much easier to live with than the truth.  
  
She had light brown hair and a face that glowed. She loved everything in life and never saw the bad in anyone. But what I remember the most were her eyes. They were an enchanting violet, which saw right through your wall and straight to your heart.  
  
I once had a heart, and then she left, just like everyone else.  
  
She could have stopped what I've become.  
  
I am Draco Malfoy.  
  
The Death Eater.  
  
"Aaliyah thoughts"  
  
I use to be happy.  
  
That's now a memory.  
  
Life sucks doesn't it?  
  
I mean we're born, we live, and then we die.  
  
What is the point of that?  
  
Pain.  
  
Now that's a real shit hole.  
  
We're happy then it ends.  
  
Happiness. Pain. Guilt. Regret.  
  
That is life.  
  
But who really cares.  
  
God knows I don't.  
  
I gave up a long time ago.  
  
I have felt too much pain than the doctor recommended.  
  
So now I am a zombie, waiting to die.  
  
Empty, and soul less with no emotion.  
  
I could have been saved.  
  
But that was my past.  
  
I am Aaliyah Roland.  
  
I am a ghost.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. chapter 1

"Hogwarts. The day I go back to that god forsaken country is the day that flying pigs over the world" A vase smashed against the wall.  
  
The day had not started out well for Aaliyah Roland. She fell out of bed, ate burnt yet not cooked breakfast *how do you burn something without cooking it?*, tripped on a rug and now she was told hat she was being forced to go to England *god forsaken country* and attend the hell hole currently known as Hogwarts.  
  
"Well I suppose you should be prepared for that because you are going to calm down..." her aunt started to say.  
  
"Do not tell me to CALM DOWN"  
  
*there goes another priceless vase* thought the aunt.  
  
"Now you listen here young lady, you are going to calm down and listen. Your grandfather and I have your best interests at heart. So you WILL be attending Hogwarts. Am I Understood?"  
  
Aaliyah just glared.  
  
"Well, am I?"  
  
"Fine" finally came a reply that was sarcastic and filled with anger.  
  
She usually wasn't like this. Actually, she was. But, she never usually yelled or threw things. She just walked around the house, listening to her music and gave sarcastic replies at school. She had no friends. As she put it 'people die and it hurts'.  
  
"Now go pack your bags your leaving tomorrow" said her aunt.  
  
Aaliyah wasn't listening anymore she had her headphones on and walking with a blank expression like she normally did.  
  
'That poor girl. Maybe she'll find herself again and come back to life' here aunt was snapped out of her thoughts by a servant.  
  
"They'll never know what hit them"  
  
"I think that Aaliyah can handle herself well"  
  
"I meant England, my lady"  
  
She laughed at that.  
  
And she thought her day couldn't get any worse. To say that she was in a mood that god was afraid of was an understatement. She was in her room listening to "Linkin Park – Easier to Run" ( I love that song) just standing there, with her fists at her side balled up into fists.  
  
It's easier to run  
  
replacing this pain with something numb  
  
it's so much easier to go  
  
than face all this pain here all alone  
  
*god must really hate me, everyone else seems to want to make my life a hell on earth*  
  
Something has been taken  
  
From deep inside of me  
  
A secret I've kept locked away  
  
No one can ever see  
  
*how do you protecting people from dieing again when the target never seems to get killed no matter how many attempts*  
  
Wounds so deep they never show  
  
They never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head  
  
For years and years they've played  
  
*they don't understand no one does*  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
*I shouldn't be here*  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I Would  
  
*it's all my fault*  
  
Sometimes I remember  
  
The darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
  
And never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so  
  
There would never be a past  
  
Flashback  
  
"Avada Kedavra" bodies lying everywhere.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Just washing it aside  
  
All of the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
Is so much simpler than change  
  
Flashback  
  
"Mummy, wake up."  
  
A little girl shaking a body.  
  
"why won't she wake up?"  
  
End Flashback  
  
It's easier to run  
  
replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
A tear ran down Aaliyah's face as she began to pack her bags.  
  
Draco Malfoy was in shock. Just 5 minutes before his father had told him that Aaliyah Rolands was coming back into his life, after ten years, give or take a few.  
  
*she always did know how too make an entrance*  
  
*she'll be surprised at all the changes. She'll probably be that cheerful, bubbly girl, like she use too. They'll need it too. Stupid wizards and there beloved mudbloods and muggles we'll never knew what hit them*  
  
Draco didn't know how wrong he was. 


	3. dreams

"So Severus, I heard you will be teaching at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes. Potions although I applied for Defense of the Dark Arts but," Snape replied  
  
As the two men were talking Marvina watched. The grass was green, birds were chirping and the sun was smiling. Marvina and Thantos were watching there daughter play with her little friend together in the valley.  
  
Marvina looked at her watch.  
  
"Time to go home" she called out to the kids.  
  
"Okay mommy" the girl shouted in reply  
  
"I bet I can get home first" the girl whispered to the boy  
  
next to her.  
  
"Could not"  
  
"Could too"  
  
"Could not"  
  
By the time he finished his sentence she was running.  
  
"Cheater" he yelled out angrily.  
  
She laughed in reply and it echoed across the valley.  
  
He smiled and ran after her.  
  
The 3 adults smiled as they heard the girl laugh. Her laugh was almost musical. When they reached the house they saw the boy in a protective position in front of the girl. If they were wondering why, all they needed to do was look up. A man in a black robe had his wand out. He pushed the boy aside and pointed his wand at the girl.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Before Snape or Thantos could do anything, they saw a blinding green flash.  
  
The man had disappeared.  
  
There was a body.  
  
A full grown body.  
  
It was Marvina.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong" the girl was standing over the body "Mommy, wake up."  
  
She looked up at Snape confused.  
  
"Uncle, what's wrong with my mommy" She saw the tears rolling down Snape's face then looked at her father who was now holding the body.  
  
She took a step back and grabbed the hand of her friend.  
  
"Take them. Take them away from here" cried out Thantos to Snape.  
  
Snape nodded, went over to the children and said.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
"What's wrong? Why won't she wake up?" the little girl was getting upset.  
  
"Nothing, nothing is wrong." Came the reply.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" the boy retorted.  
  
*Those kids are too smart*  
  
Just then they heard another bang.  
  
Another body was lying on the ground.  
  
Aaliyah and Draco woke up with a jolt. Tears rolled down one face, sweat down another.  
  
"Draco"she whispered  
  
"Aaliyah"  
  
And as they listened to the howling wind at night. They imagined that the night was calling them. 


	4. meetings

"Passengers, please buckle your seat belts as the plane will be landing in 10 minutes. Thank you for your co-operation." The flight attendant said.  
  
Some people have bad days, others bad weeks, but Aaliyah felt like she was having a bad life.  
  
"Yesterday was bad enough, the dreams bring me too a slow death and now I have to face Draco Lucius Malfoy and spend a bloody week with him." She muttered too herself.  
  
"Last time I saw dragon boy" referring to Draco, "was when we" and then her comment got lost in the wind as the plane landed.  
  
Draco was seriously pissed.  
  
"Why the hell would she want to go on a muggle thingy" Draco was bumping into everyone purposely.  
  
"I'm going to have to wash myself of all this filth and burn these bloody clothes."  
  
Draco was wearing muggle clothing and he hated it. His parents made him pick her up, as they were busy. "Yeah right. Now which bloody way am I suppose to go?"  
  
Somehow, only god would know, but somehow Draco found the place he was looking for, when she came out.  
  
*She has grown* was his first thought then he started to notice her. She wore black jeans that hugged her long legs like a second skin, a red top that said 'Damn I'm fine", in black writing, that showed all her curves and Sneakers. Sketchers to be exact. She was thin but had some 'meat on her'. Her straight light brown hair flowed loosely to just below her shoulders, her violet eyes stood out from her tanned face. They were empty and pained. *She has changed*  
  
Aaliyah walked out and spotted Draco immediately. He wore a tight black shirt, which showed his muscles that somehow grew over the holidays. He had also grown. He was now 6' tall but still had cold blue eyes that could bring the world to another ice age. His face was wiped of emotion but he still had arrogance about him. He only had a few traces of paleness but had golden skin. No tanned but a golden colour. His jeans hung loose and were baggy and he wore skater shoes. There was his new sense of power that hung around him and would scare most people. Muggles and Wizards alike.  
  
Now they were face to face. They just stood and stared at each other. There past flashing through there minds, there pain resurfacing, emerging into one.  
  
Aaliyah did the first thing that came into her mind. She was scared of what was happening.  
  
So she punched him in the face. Hard.  
  
"Hi Dragon Boy" was the only thing she said, her face now blank of emotion.  
  
*That probably hurt. At least I stopped the connection*Aaliyah thought.  
  
"What in Merlin's name was that for?" Draco yelled rubbing his cheek. He was angry. People were looking but staying away as Draco looked beyond anger and looked ready to kill.  
  
But it didn't scare Aaliyah, nothing about Draco scared her. There was one simple reason. They were the same. They lived because no one had killed them. Yet.  
  
She just looked at him and shrugged "It seemed like a good idea".  
  
On the way to the Malfoy manor in a limousine, there was silence. Well, almost silence. Aaliyah was listening to her walkman, and Draco was getting more and more pissed by the minute as all he heard was this annoying kinda yelling in his ears.  
  
It was music. Linkin Park again. And damn it was annoying and loud. It was disturbing Draco's thoughts and peace.  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
"Would you shut that bloody thing off" Draco nearly yelled.  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because it's bloody annoying"  
  
"Ok we'll talk then. Why do you say the word 'bloody' in every sentence? You never use to, when we were kids."  
  
"Yeah, well I grew up"  
  
"You wish"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Draco was starting to regret telling her to shut the thing off.  
  
"Have you got PMS? I thought that was just for chics but obviously not." She said trying to piss him off. And succeeding.  
  
"PM what?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied innocently  
  
"Why don't you put those things back on?"  
  
"But you just told me to take them off?" she replied and smiled sweetly.  
  
Draco sighed and muttered "and I'm regretting it every minute" under his breath.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco" Aaliyah said seriously.  
  
"Your little remarks didn't hurt anything"  
  
"That's not what I meant"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Just as long as you know"  
  
"It wasn't your fault; you couldn't have prevented it anyway"  
  
Aaliyah just sat there *Yes I could of, just like you could have saved me* she thought  
  
"Well things didn't turn out that way Liyah." Draco whispered to her.  
  
Aaliyah just turned away and looked out the window. 


	5. chapter 5

*Watch me fall* she thought.  
  
Aaliyah was on the top of the Malfoy manor. The wind was howling like a wolf and it was just about to rain. She loved being high up, above everybody, where no one could see you. For just a moment she was free. Nothing to hold her back. Nothing but the darkness. It was what kept her going.  
  
"Aaliyah, get away from there" She was rudely snapped out of her peace by a sharp, dangerous and arrogant voice.  
  
"Why? It's not like I'm going to jump or anything". She replied not turning her head around to look at him.  
  
"In your state I'm surprised you already haven't" he said in a bored tone. But Aaliyah knew better.  
  
"Oh?" was her only reply. It was driving him crazy and she knew it.  
  
"You've been blocking me out all day ever since the book shop."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What happened?" he said in a flat voice the meant for no avoiding.  
  
"Something's coming Draco. Something bad". She told him.  
  
"Stop telling me what I already know" he was getting agitated.  
  
"What do you want me to tell you Draco? The truth? The truth is that I don't know anymore. I always know what's happening but I don't anymore. Something is coming and it's more than just Voldermort. Something is going to happen and it's going to change the whole stupid world. And every time I look at someone, all I feel is guilt. The guilt of knowing that they might die for nothing. The guilt of knowing that I am the reason that they are going to die." She was crying now.  
  
"I'm sorry" She was the only person he apologized to throughout his life and meant it. It was raining now.  
  
"Go away Draco" she almost yelled.  
  
Draco left. He knew it was useless to get through to her when she was like this.  
  
"Platform 9 ¾ leaving in 5 minutes." Some man called out.  
  
Aaliyah was in the Head boy/girls compartment. Aaliyah was reading some muggle book while Draco was trying to find someone with gel.  
  
*flashback* "Roland" Draco yelled out. He was only in pants and he looked hot. You got see his muscles flex and his hair was gathered around his face. There was no gel because it had disappeared. "What?" Aaliyah walked through the door. "Where is my gel?" he said dangerously. "I dunno." "Like hell you don't. Give it back" "Well I don't, anyway you look better like that" she said as she left. Draco was pissed now. *End flashback*  
  
"uhh hi?" it was Hermione. "Am I in the wrong place?"  
  
"No, don't think so." Aaliyah replied not even looking at her.  
  
"Draco placed me in here so he didn't have to look for me later"  
  
"Right. I'm Hermione"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We met at the bookshop"  
  
"You're Aaliyah?" it was almost a question.  
  
"Yup" she replied turning the page. *she looks different.* thought Hermione. Aaliyah had her school robes on and her hair flowed gently down her back. But what made her different was that she had a power surrounding her, more like a grey dim, almost impossible to see. Just then the door opened. It was Draco. He had changed to now that Hermione looked closer. He had that same light surrounding him but he had grown about 6' feet. His hair wasn't gelled back but hung loose around his face. He also had muscles but his eyes weren't arrogant anymore. They were empty like Aaliyah's. Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Draco snapped rudely. He was not in a good mood, with no gel, a mudblood as head girl. Life could be worse and it was.  
  
"Somebody got dipped in shit" Aaliyah snapped.  
  
"You're as funny as a broom" he retorted. He ran his hand through his hair *It seems empty.*  
  
Aaliyah rolled her eyes. Hermione just watch them argue. She was surprised that he let this girl talk to him like that and that he hadn't called her mudblood.  
  
"Professor Snape..." he was talking to both of them.  
  
"Who?" Aaliyah asked  
  
"Severus says that you are to stay with me and Granger in the head girl and boys room. With your own room of course."  
  
"Why do you can her Granger"  
  
"Because that's her name"  
  
"No it's not. It's Hermione"  
  
"Granger"  
  
"I hope I'm not in your house if you guys can't say Hermione. And I thought you were smart"  
  
Hermione laughed quietly,  
  
Draco saw and he just stared at both of them. One was trying to hide her laughter and the other smirking at him. He did the unexpected, to Hermione that is, He smiled, poked his head out the door and grabbed something. Aaliyah raised her eyebrow. It happened in a flash. The next thing Hermione and Aaliyah knew was that they had a pie in there faces. Hermione was in shock. Had Malfoy just played a joke? She and Aaliyah looked at each other. Hermione decided to play along.  
  
"Mmm Apple." Was all she said.  
  
"Dragon boy is gonna pay" Aaliyah managed to say.  
  
Draco just smirked with a look that said how? "You'll see" they got off the train with Hagrid saying. "Welcome to Hogwarts"  
  
Hermione now had Harry and Ron at her side but was looking the backs of Aaliyah and Draco. *What weird people* she thought.  
  
"Lenmark, Cameo" called out Professor Mc Gonagall.  
  
He was the last 1st year to be sorted. There were still 3 people left in the middle of the hall but they did not look like 1st years. Two of them were girls. Aaliyah, obviously, and a guy. The new girl had blonde hair that went down to her waist. She was pale and average height. Her eyes were dark and mysterious almost black. Her eyes and mouth held a sense of dangerous 'fun'. The guy on the other hand, had short dark black hair, looked like everyone else was beneath him and the only thing that he had in common with his sister was the eyes and pale skin. While she had a sense of a cat, sneaky and smart he looked like a bulldozer waiting to crush you, like Draco.  
  
"This year" Dumbledore began. He looked over to Draco. Draco glared back as if to challenge him to say something.  
  
"This year we have three 6th years transferring to Hogwarts. I hoped that they will be welcomed warmly" his gaze passing over the Slytherins who were smirking at him.  
  
"Blodwen, Selena" Mc Gonagall called out.  
  
"Slytherin" The hat replied. The Slytherins applauded.  
  
"Blodwen, Sebastian" It took a bit of time for Sebastian to be sorted and most people thought he would be placed with his sister. But instead "Gryffindor"  
  
"Roland, Aaliyah " "Hey isn't she that chick"  
  
"Yes, Ron" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Ssh, I want to see what house she's in" Harry called out.  
  
Sorting Hat: "Well this is one place I never thought I see you here." The hat said amused Aaliyah: "Shit happens" she sounded bored Sorting Hat: "That it does. Where shall I place you?" Aaliyah: "Hufflepuff" she answered immediately Sorting Hat: "You do make up your mind quickly don't you. Why Hufflepuff." Aaliyah: "I like the name." she replied lamely. Sorting Hat: "Hufflepuff won't do you justice. How about Gryffindor?" Aaliyah: "How about Ravenclaw." She was getting annoyed. Sorting Hat "No. I have made my decision"  
  
"Gryffindor" he replied loudly. The Gryffindors applauded. As she got down you could hear her muttering some profane things. "Stupid Hat, doesn't f**king know anything." "This year" Dumbledore starts again. "Professor Blodwen will be joining us. She will be your new defense of the dark arts teacher." He allowed time for people to clap. "Now we have a few rules. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. There will be no walking around after hours or entering restricted areas in the school unless you have permission. Now let us eat"  
  
After a night fill of questions like 'So where did you transfer from?"  
  
And stupid little boys trying to hit on her. It was finally time to go to bed.  
  
"Will the head boy and girl stay behind please?" Dumbledore said.  
  
People filed out of the hall and Draco, Hermione and Aaliyah were left behind.  
  
"I'm sure you three know the situation. Miss Roland's will be staying with you" They nodded.  
  
"Alright then the password is 'adaperio'"  
  
"Open?" Aaliyah asked.  
  
"Well done Miss Roland's" Dumbledore congratulated her. "Off you go"  
  
Password please: Adaperio.  
  
The common room was magnificent according to Hermione. "It's better than the Gryffindor common room."  
  
Aaliyah shrugged. "Looks like Draco's bedroom"  
  
"Get real my rooms better than this"  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
She went to the room that was the far away from Draco's.  
  
"That was weird" Hermione said to herself but she was too tired to do anything now so she went to sleep.  
  
Draco and Hermione were up and ready for the first day of school. *Now the hard part* Draco thought  
  
"Aaliyah, time to get up" he yelled at her pulling her blankets off.  
  
"Go away" she moaned chucking her pillow at him. He dodged it.  
  
"Up now breakfast is in ten minutes"  
  
"Who wants breakfast?" she whined grabbing her blankets from him.  
  
"You do, so get dressed" She muttered something incomprehensible and stalked off.  
  
Hermione who had been watching Draco and Aaliyah 'interact' was baffled. *Who would've thought Draco could be nice, at least in his terms.* Ever since Aaliyah had arrived at Hogwarts Malfoy had not once called anyone names. All he had done was glared and that was not Malfoy 'like' at all. He acted different around Aaliyah. He acted.............. 'careful'. As if he actually cared about Aaliyah. And THAT was weird. Malfoy was 'careful' around everyone when Aaliyah was near, he didn't call people names, curse them or even tease them.  
  
"Liyah, hurry up" Draco called out.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't tie your knickers in a knot" she yelled back.  
  
"Why do you insist on saying that?"  
  
"Never mind" Aaliyah came out wearing her Walkman.  
  
"And what in Merlin's name is that?" he said gesturing to her walkman.  
  
"It's a Walkman."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A walkman. Can you say WALKMAN" she stressed out loud.  
  
"And what exactly does a walkman do?" he said irritated.  
  
"Plays music" she said it in a way that would make people think that he was retarded be not knowing what it did. That just irritated him some more.  
  
"Well I'm sorry that I don't understand your muggle ways" he muttered viciously.  
  
"We are a superior breed aren't we" she said imperiously. "Coming Hermione?"  
  
"Where to?" asked Hermione confused. *These people are weird*  
  
"Breakfast of course. I must say I am rather parched." She turned and looked at Draco, her chin up in the air. "Well come along dear boy. We don't have all day" she joined arms with Hermione and walked away, Draco following behind while rolling his eyes heavenward muttering unpleasant things.  
  
A/N Thanx to EVERYONE who reviewed.  
Tasha. 


End file.
